1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical amount detecting device, a physical amount detecting apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As angular velocity sensors used for detecting the rotation angular velocity of a rotation system, vibration-type piezoelectric gyroscopes are used in which a piezoelectric vibrating reed is housed in a container. The vibration-type gyroscopes are used for detecting shaking and the like in car navigation systems and still cameras.
As the piezoelectric vibrating reeds used in the vibration-type piezoelectric gyroscopes, for example, double T-type piezoelectric vibrating reeds, which, for example, have a thickness in the Z-axis direction, including: one pair of connection arms that extend from a base portion to both sides along the X axis; one pair of detection vibration arms that extend from the base portion to both sides along the Y axis; and one driving vibration arm that extends from each connection arm to both sides along the Y axis can be used (for example, see JP-A-2005-62160). Such double T-type piezoelectric vibrating reeds can detect the angular velocity of Z-axis rotation through performing a bending vibration of the driving vibration arm on the XY plane.